Flying Down To Rio
|catalogue number = VC |rating = |running time = minutes}} Flying Down to Rio is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 3rd April 1989, and it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 1st November 1993. It features the 1933 musical movie produced by RKO Radio Pictures Inc. and starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. Description Cast * Dolores del Río as Belinha De Rezende * Gene Raymond as Roger Bond * Raul Roulien as Julio Ribeiro * Ginger Rogers as Honey Hale * Fred Astaire as Fred Ayres * Blanche Friderici as Doña Elena * Walter Walker, as Belinha's father * Etta Moten as The Carioca Singer * Roy D'Arcy as Member Greek Gambling Syndicate * Maurice Black as Member Greek Gambling Syndicate * Armand Kaliz as Member Greek Gambling Syndicate * Paul Porcasi as The Mayor * Reginald Barlow as Alfredo Vianna (the banker) * Eric Blore as Mr. Butterbass, Assistant Hotel Manager * Franklin Pangborn as Hammerstein, Hotel Manager Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * A Radio Picture logo * Start of Flying Down to Rio (1933) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Flying Down to Rio (1933) * The End * Radio Pictures logo Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * A Radio Picture logo * Start of Flying Down to Rio (1933) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of Flying Down to Rio (1933) * The End * Radio Pictures logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * A Radio Picture logo * Start of Flying Down to Rio (1933) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Flying Down to Rio (1933) * The End * Radio Pictures logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * A Radio Picture logo * Start of Flying Down to Rio (1933) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Flying Down to Rio (1933) * The End * Radio Pictures logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1993 Re-release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1993 * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * A Radio Picture logo * Start of Flying Down to Rio (1933) Closing (1993 Re-release) * End of Flying Down to Rio (1933) * The End * Radio Pictures logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 second release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movies Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Adult's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Movie Greats Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Flying Down to Rio Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers